


Tamaki x Kyoya

by RandomWeeb06



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeeb06/pseuds/RandomWeeb06
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Tamaki was "entertaining" some of the young ladies that attend Ouran High School. Kyoya was writing in his black book, the twins were doing their brotherly love thing, Honey was napping and Haruhi and Mori were entertaining guests as well. All the guests had left and the Host Club were standing in the hallway right in front of room where they could hear everything on the other side of the door. But the two people in the aforementioned music room were not aware that their friends could hear their conversation.

"Tamaki" Kyoya said. "Yes mommy?" he responded. "Come here daddy" Kyoya cooed to his boyfriend. They had been dating for three months but they didn't tell anyone because they didn't want it to affect the host clubs business. Less girls would ask for Tamaki if he knew that he was A) gay and B)dating someone. Tamaki made his way over to his boyfriend. 

*Out in the hallway*

"What's going on in there" Honey Senpai asked. "What do you mean" Mori asked his cousin/best friend. "Tama-Chan and Kyo-Chan are in there but they're making weird noises" he asked innocently. This caught the Hitachiin twins ears and they walked closer to the door. "What's going on" Haruhi asked. Hikaru laughed and Kaoru laughed as well before responding, "I'm pretty sure Tamaki and Kyoya are dating." Hikaru looked a little surprised, "why do you say that?" To that Hikaru opened up the door and what the Host Club saw definitely confirmed Kauro's statement.


	2. An Awkward Encounter

The Host Club walked in and saw Kyoya sitting on one of the couches with Tamaki sitting on his lap kissing his neck. "Tama-Chan?" Honey Senpai asked. "AAAHHHH!!!!!!" Tamaki shouted before quickly scrambling off of Kyoya. "I-It's not what it looks like I swear!" Tamaki assures. Kyoya stands up and pushes his glasses back up.

"So I guess that secret is out" he states nonchalantly. "I guess so" Hikaru snickers. "So how long has... this been a thing?" Hikaru asks. "We have been dating for three months" Kyoya says as he buttons up the first button on his shirt that Tamaki had unbuttoned earlier. Tamaki was in his little emo corner in the back because he was so embarrassed. 

"Well unless anyone has any other business to discuss, I am going home now" Kyoya states. "Tamaki?" he asks "coming my love" Tamaki responds, getting out of his emo corner and following his boyfriend out of the room. The two made their way to Kyoya's house ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), leaving the club in shock. "Well alright then" Haruhi says, before leaving. The rest of the club goes their separate ways after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my loves!!! As always, constructive criticism and kind comments are truly appreciated! Author Out!!!


End file.
